Two-circuit progressive switches have been known heretofore. However, these prior switches have had certain disadvantages such as complex contact arrangements involving higher manufacturing costs, requiring a special actuator and thus not adaptable for use with a plurality of conventional actuators etc. For example, R. E. Larkin U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,347, dated May 10, 1960, shows a two-circuit progressive toggle switch that requires a plunger actuator having a special configuration for laterally deflecting a flexible contactor finger. And H. W. Brown U.S, Pat. No. 3,196,220, dated July 20, 1965, shows two-circuit progressive switches having complex contact configurations in each of the three versions disclosed therein. While these prior switches have been useful for their intended purposes, this invention relates to improvements thereover.